Friends Fight on the Same Team
by AriaMirror1028
Summary: Chad has finally had enough when one of Ichigo and Uryu's arguments turns into a violent fight. He decides it is time to do something about it. Warning: Disciplinary spanking.
1. Uryu

****Disclaimer: I own nothing.****

Chad sighed with barely hidden frustration. They were at it again and this time things looked like they were going to get seriously violent. Both soul reaper and quincy blaming the other for whatever problem was going on this time. Normally he would not intervene with more than a few calm words to try and get them both to calm down a bit but he saw no point at this moment. They were in such a rage only real force could get them to even notice that someone was talking to them and he wasn't going to use his powers on his friends.

Suddenly Uryu lashed out catching Ichigo's jaw with his fist. The stunned soul reaper fell to the ground but came back after a split second of shock. It only took a few moments of their fighting for Chad to realize that one way or another something had to be done. Suddenly the two fighters found themselves separated and held like misbehaving children under each of Chad's arms.

"Hey, what's the meaning of this," Uryu yelled in outrage.

"Chad, put me down," Ichigo slammed a fist against Chad's back in an attempt to free himself.

"Enough is enough. You two can argue all you want but I will not condone fighting among my friends," Chad replied, unaffected by their struggles.

He got about halfway across town before they realized it was futile and stopped struggling. For a while they just glared at each other. Finally Uryu spoke, "This is your fault you know."

"You're the one that threw the first punch," Ichigo yelled**.**

"You couldn't just leave well enough alone. I was just fine until you ran into the middle of that battle. You could have gotten us both killed," Uryu retorted.

With an angry yell Ichigo swung and punched Uryu from across Chad's back. Uryu was about to fight back when Chad hoisted Ichigo's body further up his side in warning. Both of them went quiet until Chad finally reached his destination. Both of the smaller boys were completely confused when they saw that they were now outside of Chad's house. Chad pointed at the door as if to tell them to go inside.

"Um, Chad, is everything alright," Ichigo asked.

"Of course it's not alright you idiot. You pissed him off," Uryu yelled at him.

Chad would have rolled his eyes if that were something he usually did but instead he just opened the front door and picked them both up over his shoulders to carry them inside. He ignored their protests at being manhandled as he dropped them on the couch and closed the door. They sat still as he turned towards them.

"That violence towards each other should be saved for more important things; defending yourselves and your friends as well as innocent civilians. We will not get anywhere if we fight each other," he stated in his usual monotone voice but the truth and power in his words was undeniable.

"Sorry," they both muttered.

"It's good that you're apologizing but that's not good enough this time. I am only violent to protect my friends from threats and since you threatened each other today I am going to have to make it a point to protect you from each other," Chad stood towering over them.

"What exactly are you planning to do," Ichigo asked in a more calm tone of voice now.

"I am going to spank you both so that you will remember to restrain from attacking each other when you argue," Chad replied.

"You can't be serious," Ichigo argued while Uryu sat there in complete shock.

Chad remained silent for several minutes as it sunk in to Ichigo that he was completely serious. The second that happened Ichigo bolted up and ran out the door. Uryu had thought over the situation by then and remained seated on the couch, "Idiot," he muttered to himself.

"So why aren't you running," Chad asked.

"We won't be able to avoid you forever and if you're that serious about it then you're not going to let this go until we've both been punished as you see fit. I'd be better off just getting it over with," Uryu replied evenly, though really he was trembling inside. He did not want a spanking and definitely not from someone as strong as Chad.

Chad nodded his approval and sat down. At a small gesture Uryu arranged himself over his friend's lap all the while trying to hide his reluctance without seeming eager either. He bit back a protest as Chad yanked his pants and underwear down to his knees. The first smack was unexpected and he almost didn't manage to stop himself from yelping at the sudden stinging pain in his bottom. He knew Chad was not using his full strength, not even close, but it still hurt. A few minutes into the spanking he was biting his lip really hard to keep from crying out. It was only when he felt a cold numbness in his lip that he put his hand to his mouth and pulled it back between smacks to see that it was covered in blood. Chad saw this and stopped. Thinking it was finally over Uryu got up off Chad's lap and reached to pull his pants and underwear back up only to be stopped by Chad's firm grasp on his wrist.

"I'm not done. Wait here," Chad said.

Uryu did as he was told and Chad soon came back with a wet washcloth and helped Uryu clean up the blood and then apply pressure to stop the bleeding. All too soon he was back over Chad's lap with a warning not to bite his lip again. Even still he covered his mouth with his hand to prevent his whimpers from escaping.

"Do not hold it in. You are among friends here," Chad paused again.

Uryu put his hand down long enough to say, "I'd rather just get it over with as quietly as possible if you don't mind."

"Fine. Stand up," Chad replied.

Uryu obeyed and his eyes widened in horror as Chad began to remove his belt and doubled it, "Chad please no. Is it really necessary to use the belt?"

"That depends. Are you going to behave and stop holding it back," Chad replied calmly.

The quincy realized that one way or another Chad was going to have him crying over his lap, "Yes, I'll behave. Just please not the belt," his father had belted him before and he never wanted to feel that pain again.

Chad set the belt aside and gestured for Uryu to get over his lap. The smaller boy obeyed and the spanking continued. Soon he let out a choked sob. At this the intensity of the smacks increased. It wasn't long before he was crying harder than he had since he was a small child. Still he held back the urge to beg for it to stop. Chad would decide when he had enough. At least that was his experience with his father. The only thing he could do now was think over why he was here and how to avoid it in the future. He and Ichigo had been arguing as usual but that had never gotten them spanked before. The first thing that was different this time had been...oh…he had punched Ichigo. That was what happened just before Chad stepped in. He attacked his own ally. Perhaps he did deserve this punishment after all.

Chad heard the cries of his friend shift from sounds of pain to sounds of remorse, "Ten more Uryu. Count them."

Uryu nodded and tried to calm his breathing so that he could speak. _Smack_, "Ah, one," _Smack_, "Ow, two," _Smack_. He choked on a sob, "Three," _Smack_. Uryu gasped and lurched forward as the fourth spank landed on the area where he would feel it most later, where his bottom met his thighs, "Four," _Smack_. He let out a whimper of pain as it hit the same area of the other side, "Five," _Smack_, "Ow, Chad that's enough."

"You only have five more left," the bigger boy commented.

"No, I've learned my lesson. I'm done," Uryu tried to get up but was held down by Chad's hand on his back.

"I didn't want to have to do this but you won't even listen to me when I am only trying to help you," Chad used his leg to pin Uryu's knees to the couch, making any chance of escape disappear.

_Crack,_ "Aaah, Chad you said you wouldn't use the belt," Uryu cried out and reached back to cover his bottom.

Chad pinned Uryu's wrists to his back with his free hand, "You said you would behave. That was the condition for my not using the belt."

_Crack_, "Ow. Please make it stop."

"Keep counting," Chad ordered in that same monotone voice he always uses.

_Crack,_ "Nine," Uryu gritted his teeth.

"You're at six not at nine," Chad informed him.

"You've got to be joking," _Crack,_ "Ahow, six," _Crack, _"Seven," _Crack,_ "Eight," _Crack,_ "Nine," _Crack._Uryu squirmed in pain as the last and hardest strike landed across the junction of bottom and thigh across both cheeks, "Ten."

He had hoped to be allowed to get up and go now but Chad held him still and for a while nothing happened. A few minutes later the quincy realized he was still crying. He concentrated on his breathing until his breath slowed and the numbness in his joints from hyperventilating faded away, "Let me guess," he finally spoke, "You want me to explain to you why I am over your knee right now," he recalled the question his father usually asked him after a spanking.

"If you think that will help," was the simple reply.

"I used violence to attack my own ally when I should have just stuck with words," he sagged over his friend's lap in defeat as more tears came.

Chad waited for the crying to cease before allowing Uryu up off his lap. Again he stopped the quincy from pulling his pants up which earned him a questioning look from Uryu. He simply pointed to the corner of his living room knowing that with the context of the situation this gesture would be easily understood. Uryu held back an irritated grumble and shuffled over to stand in the corner.

"Don't move. I'll be back as soon as I find Ichigo," the front door closed and left Uryu standing quite alone and mortified in the corner of Chad's living room. Had he really just left him there with his pants around his ankles in the corner with a silent order not to cover his smarting backside?

****(Author's note: I might continue this with some prompting. Let me know what you think.)****


	2. Ichigo

****Disclaimer: I own nothing.****

****AN: Okay. Let's see what happens with Ichigo.****

****Chapter 2.****

Uryu sighed. Chad had been gone for quite a while. This was ridiculous. Did he really have to wait here for the guy to find Ichigo? Corner time was one thing but being in the corner this long in an empty house was just crazy. He was about to pull his pants up and leave when the door opened and he heard Ichigo's complaints.

"Come on Chad. Put me down. This is completely unnecessary," Ichigo shouted from over Chad's shoulder. The soul reaper froze when he saw Uryu standing in the corner. A moment later the shock wore off and his struggles returned with renewed fervor, "Chad no. I didn't even start it. Why do I have to be punished?"

"You retaliated," was the simple response he got as he was pulled over Chad's lap.

"Wait Chad. Don't do this," he felt his pants yanked down to his knees and struggled to get them pulled back up.

After a brief struggle with his much larger friend he found his legs pinned down with one of Chad's muscular thighs and his wrists pinned to his lower back by one of Chad's hands on his now crossed wrists. The first smack was harsh and made him cry out before he began cursing and swearing at Chad. This continued for a while until Ichigo realized that Chad was ignoring his protests. His concentration switched to struggling ruthlessly to get free but that didn't get him even an inch of leverage to escape the hard smacks.

"Chad. I'm sorry. Please let me up. I learned my lesson," he tried begging now. This did not work however as Chad just added more force and Ichigo immediately shut his mouth and resigned himself to the punishment. He wasn't the type to cry but Chad's spanking really hurt. Still he managed to hold back much other than grunts of pain until he felt Chad pause.

"I'm sorry about this Ichigo but I need to be sure the message gets across," he heard Chad say a moment before he felt the crack of his friends belt across his bare skin.

He struggled for a few seconds but was still held fast. His jaw clenched to keep himself from crying out. He didn't understand. He'd been injured in battle before and surely that had hurt more than this so why was he tearing up over a harmless spanking when he could power through injuries before.

"Am I allowed to speak Chad," Uryu asked from the corner.

"Yes," Chad said without slowing down.

"Just swallow your pride Ichigo. He's not going to stop until you do," Uryu suggested.

"Why the hell would I do that," Ichigo yelled towards the quincy in the corner. A particularly sharp crack to his sit spot made him regret his outburst.

"Because the sooner you do the sooner you'll be done. Chad isn't even using his full strength. Think about it. Can you really outlast his stamina," the quincy explained.

Ichigo stubbornly kept his jaw clenched but after a few minutes he could no longer hold it back. His body shook with sobs against his will and tears slipped down his cheeks. He gave up and just cried in defeat over his friend's lap. It was still a while before he decided to think about how he had gotten into this mess. First there was the fighting back. Then there was the punches he threw the first time Chad had carried him here as well as the fighting back the second time he was carried back here. Essentially he had been abusive to his friends. He was also pretty sure that based on the appearance of Uryu's backside and the much rougher treatment he was getting that running away had probably earned him a good share of extra punishment as well. Finally Chad slowed down when he sensed Ichigo's remorse.

"Ten more. Count them," Chad said.

"What!? Hell no," he protested.

"He's not going to stop until you count them Ichigo. You want it over then count," Uryu stated boredly from the corner.

Ichigo growled in annoyance and silently took about twenty more strikes before he finally choked out a broken, "one," the belting continued until he reached ten and Ichigo panted, exhausted from the day's activities.

"Why are you here," Chad asked if only to be fair since Uryu had decided to explain himself already.

"Using violence against my friends and trying to run," Ichigo tried his best to hide his remorse but his friends knew him just well enough to notice the hint of it in his voice.

Chad let Ichigo up and pointed to another corner of the living room. The soul reaper sighed in agitation as he complied. Chad disappeared from the room for a few minutes before he came back, "Uryu, you can come out of the corner now."

Uryu stepped back and looked at him as he gestured at the bathroom door and went to sit on the couch. He shuffled over to the door and looked inside. Chad had drawn a hot bath in the tub. He looked at his friend in confusion, "Um, what…"

"The hot water will help with the pain," Chad said simply.

"And I can put my pants back on when I'm done," he asked and upon receiving a nod went into the bathroom and closed the door.

He stripped all his clothes off and eased into the tub. The water slowly helped ease the tension in his muscles and slowly the pain faded to a more tolerable level. By the time he decided to get back out the water had gone cold. He quickly dressed and went back into the main living room. Chad then went into the bathroom to draw another bath for Ichigo leaving Uryu to get to work on the homework in his bag which Chad had brought back with him when he retrieved Ichigo. Soon Chad returned and allowed Ichigo to go bathe away the sting. Uryu was planning to leave after he finished his homework but Chad informed him that he was going to prepare dinner for the three of them so it would be more polite of him to stay. Ichigo eventually emerged from the bathroom and the two of them had some time alone in the living room while Chad was in the kitchen.

"I guess I owe you an apology for punching you," Uryu said after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"Yeah, I owe you one too. The punches I threw at you were also uncalled for," Ichigo replied keeping his eyes on his homework, "How about we just put this argument behind us and not bring it up again?"

"I agree," Uryu nodded.

Ichigo shifted uncomfortably, "Ouch. Does it always hurt this much or is it just because it was Chad?"

"Haven't you ever been spanked before," Uryu asked.

"No. My dad is way too childish to even know what to teach us let alone how to enforce rules," he shook his head.

Uryu was about to say something about how that negatively affected Ichigo's behavior but thought better of it. That was almost sure to make Ichigo react violently and they didn't need another spanking today. He could always bring it back up tomorrow when they were both potentially calm enough to discuss it calmly. Chad came back and told them that supper was ready. They all went to the small dining room to eat.

"Wow Chad, this is pretty good food," Ichigo commented and then jokingly added, "We should get spanked by you more often if we're going to get fed like this after."

"I'd rather you didn't. Once was enough. You can just ask to come over for dinner though," Chad said.

"I might just take you up on that sometime Chad," Ichigo chuckled.

"Same here," Uryu agreed.

****End…****

****An: Well I hope you liked that.****


End file.
